Light fixtures, or luminaires, are used with electric light sources to provide aesthetic and functional housing in both interior and exterior applications. One type of light fixture is a recessed light, typically used for interior lighting to conceal the light fixture in a wall or ceiling. In recent years, lighting applications have trended towards the use of light emitting diodes (LEDs) as the light source in place of conventional incandescent and fluorescent lamps.